Cuando hasta tu padre te apoya
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ahora estaba completo. Tenía todo lo que deseaba a su lado.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Cuando hasta tu padre te apoya**

Road Kamelot estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en la cama de Mana con un puchero en su rostro. Mana la observaba divertido y con su dedo apretó sus mejillas para desinflarlas.

—¿Qué ocurre Road? Has estado enojada durante los últimos meses.

La chica lo miraba, pero no le respondía. Mana suspiró.

—Estás así por Allen, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

—No creo que él quiera verme—le contestó al fin.

—No has hablado con él desde que todo terminó, ¿verdad?

Ella solo bajó la mirada como respuesta.

—Pero no quedaste en malos términos con él.

—Tampoco en tan buenos.

—O, mejor dicho, no tan buenos como te hubiera gustado. Te lo repito, deberías ir a verlo.

—Lo he visitado a diario sin que él se dé cuenta.

—Yo no creo que a Allen le moleste tu presencia.

—Yo diría que sí.

—¿Pero no acaso fuiste su mayor fuente de ayuda y consuelo?

—Sí, pero…

—Allen solo es tímido con las chicas, eso es todo.

—Ya sé…

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar aquí mañana?

—Pero…

—Ya sé, yo tampoco he hablado con él desde ese día, pero debería hacerlo.

Road lo pensó unos segundos.

—¿Crees que acepte?

—Por supuesto que aceptará.

—Entonces, mañana iré a verlo para invitarlo.

Mana se recostó en su cama y abrazando a su pequeña se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Allen se encontraba en un parque de la ciudad, caminaba sin rumbo fijo totalmente aburrido y pensativo a la vez.

—Ya no hay akumas—se dijo a sí mismo—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿cómo debería avanzar? No he hablado con Mana y tampoco he visto a…—sacudió su cabeza, eliminando esa idea de su cabeza—eso no debería importarme.

—¿Qué cosa Allen?

Frente a él, estaba la chica en la que había estado pensando por los últimos meses y en ese último minuto. ¿Su mente le estaba jugando una broma o qué?

—¿Road?

—Hola Allen, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Tres meses—dijo él distraídamente, no es como si hubiera llevado la cuenta.

—Exactamente. Tres meses.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a invitarte.

—¿A dónde?

—A cenar hoy en el arca.

—¿Hoy? ¿A cenar? ¿Con ustedes?

—Así es.

—Pero…—dudó el joven.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir, Mana estará ahí, pero ¿no crees que es lo mejor? ¿No deberías hablar con él?

—Tienes razón—suspiró—pero no sé qué decirle.

—Él tampoco sabe, pero quiere verte.

—¿Él quiere verme? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Claro que sí. Él me dijo que podía invitarte.

—Entonces la invitación es de Mana y no tuya—Road no supo definir el tono de voz con el que Allen le preguntó aquello y Allen tampoco tuvo idea de porqué le preguntó eso.

—Es de los dos, yo quería verte y Mana tuvo la idea, ya que también quiere verte.

Allen suspiró. En verdad todo eso parecía algo bueno.

—De acuerdo, iré.

Road sonrió y Allen vio cómo estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero Road se detuvo, dejándolo con los brazos extendidos.

—Entonces—continuó Road como si nada—vendré por ti a las ocho.

—Pero espera, ¿dónde te veo?

—En tu habitación.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo sabes dónde está mi habitación?

Road le volvió a sonreír sin darle una respuesta antes de desaparecer por su puerta.

Mientras tanto en el arca…

—Conde, ¿y Road? —preguntaba Sheryl.

—Fue a ver a Allen—respondió tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué mi Road fue a ver a Allen Walker?

—Lo invitará a cenar hoy con nosotros.

Sheryl respondió a ello, abriendo muy grande la boca.

—¿Acaso no sabes que a Road le gusta Allen?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no me agrada eso!

—Calma, ya verás que Allen no dañará a Road.

—Pero, es mi niñita.

Neah y Tyki solo vieron a Sheryl irse corriendo y diciendo "mi Road" mientras lloraba.

A las ocho en punto, Allen estaba sentado en su cama.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿La llamo o solo la espero aquí?

Su duda fue resuelta cuando una conocida puerta apreció y Road salió de ella.

—Buenas noches, Allen.

—Buenas noches, Road.

Ella tenía una blusa negra de mangas largas con una falda de pliegues igual negra, con calcetas hasta las rodillas.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí claro.

Allen cruzó la puerta junto con Road y podía jurar que Road estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero otra vez se detuvo y ocultó sus brazos detrás de su espalda, dejando nuevamente a Allen con los brazos extendidos en su espera.

—Vámonos—le dijo sin más.

Allen decidió iniciar una conversación antes de que el silencio se extendiera entre ellos.

—Road, ¿cómo sabes dónde está mi habitación?

—No es la primera vez que vengo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que ya has venido antes?

—Muchas veces. Venía a verte, pero no dejaba que tú me vieras.

—Así que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En ocasiones entraba a mi habitación o despertaba y sentía tu presencia…y tu olor…

Road lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Mi olor?

—Sí, como a fresas y chocolates—Allen moría de la vergüenza, ¡qué cosas estaba diciendo!

Road solo le dio como respuesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Poco después, llegaron a su destino y su puerta se abrió en lo que parecía una habitación.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Creí que necesitarías tiempo para prepararte, así que te traje a mi habitación.

Allen observó a su alrededor. Parecía la habitación de una chica normal, o eso creía, ya que en realidad no había visto una antes, pero los detalles como las muñecas, las velas, y los colores morados y azules dejaban ver claramente que pertenecían a Road.

—Siéntete honrado, solo Mana, Neah, Tyki y mi padre pueden entrar aquí.

—¿Nadie más? ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente porque es mía.

Allen le sonrió brevemente, pero aún se encontraba nervioso con la situación. Vería a Mana nuevamente y no sabía que debía hacer.

—Road, ¿eso es un baño? ¿Me lo prestas?

—Adelante, Allen.

El chico se lavó la cara en el lavabo, se miraba en el espejo observando esa curiosa cicatriz que poseía su ojo izquierdo.

—Mana. Aquí estoy.

Suspirando, desvió su atención del espejo y le puso atención al baño.

—¿Así es el baño de una chica?

Tenía detalles de encajes y flores moradas y azules en las cortinas y estaban pintadas de lila.

—Aun así, tiene el toque de Road—rio.

Caminó un poco, corrió las cortinas y tomó su bote de shampoo.

—Chocolate, eso explica mucho.

Vio su jabón y lo olió.

—Fresas. Qué curioso.

Dejó todo en su lugar y regresó al lavabo. Abrió la alacena que se encontraba detrás del espejo.

—Esperen… ¡¿qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Parezco un pervertido!

Allen salió rápidamente de ahí al darse cuenta de sus extraños actos.

—Allen—llamó Road al verlo—tu corbata está mal puesto—Road se acercó a él y se lo ató correctamente.

—¿Listo?

—Creo.

Road salió de su habitación, seguida por Allen. El chico aún se sentía inseguro, por lo que, sin pensarlo, la tomó de la mano. Road solo lo miró. Allen le sostuvo la mirada, pero siguieron caminando. Eso le daba confianza. Llegaron a una gran puerta, en donde Road se detuvo para mirar a Allen, él tomó aire y lo sacó muy lentamente. ¿Por qué esa mirada le ocasionaba tantas emociones? Lo hacía sentir tan tranquilo y seguro.

—Road, yo…

Allen vio como la Noah se acercaba a su rostro, instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando por un beso que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y observó como el beso se lo daba en la mejilla y se alejaba enseguida de él.

—Estás muy extraña—se quejó—la Road que yo conozco ya me hubiera abrazado y besado, ¿quién es esta chica tímida?

—¿Te molesta?

—No es como si me molestara, es diferente, pero es como si conociera otro lado tuyo. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

Road le acarició la mejilla ante esa declaración.

—Todo estará bien Allen.

—Solo no me sueltes.

—Nunca lo haré.

Road abrió la puerta, entrando a un gran comedor, en donde los doce Noah los esperaban. Mana se puso de pie enseguida y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Allen…mi pequeño Allen…

El chico no sabía que decir, simplemente le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

—Mana…

—Ya, ya—les dijo Neah acercándose y quitando a Mana del cuerpo de Allen—sentimentalismos no quiero ver, es hora de cenar y la cena en familia es muy importante.

Neah, Tyki y el resto lo saludaron, pero Sheryl gritó al verlos bien.

—¿Por qué tiene a Road de la mano?

—Oh…esto—intentaba explicar Allen, mostrando la unión de sus manos—es que…

—Vamos a sentarnos Allen—invitó Road, ignorando a su padre.

Sheryl casi se pone a llorar. Allen se sentó junto a Road y a Mana, aún un poco nervioso. Ya conocía a todos, pero en esa ocasión se sentía diferente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aunque con un par de miradas asesinas por parte de Sheryl y unos cuantos mimos de Road.

Al finalizar, todos se retiraron, menos ellos dos y Mana.

Mana le pidió a Allen un momento para que hablaran y se dirigieron a su alcoba. Allen se llevó consigo a Road. Entraron a una alcoba muy parecida a la del arca blanca con el piano. Road sintió el ambiente, ellos necesitaban hablar. Intentó soltar la mano de Allen e irse, pero él la apretó más fuerte y negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate…—le susurró al oído. Ella no lo dudó.

—Sé que debo aclarar las cosas contigo, Allen—inició Mana—simplemente quiero decirte que lo siento, la oscuridad ocupó mi corazón y me perdí a mi mismo, gracias por ayudarme a salir de ello. Quiero que sepas que yo no te adopté porque tuvieras las memorias de Neah, mi yo humano ni siquiera recordaba eso, yo te quise y te he querido como mi hijo verdadero. Quiero recuperarte Allen, quiero que seamos una gran familia.

Allen no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. El hombre lo abrazó. Tanto tiempo separados de esa manera, incluso considerándose enemigos, pero ahora todo estaba aclarado, podrían salir adelante juntos.

Mientras Allen lloraba en el cuello de Mana, jaló a Road para que se acercara y la unió al abrazo.

—Allen, ¿no te gustaría vivir aquí? —ofreció Mana nervioso.

Allen lo miró con los ojos rojos.

—¿Vivir aquí?

—Sí, conmigo, con todos, con Road—agregó.

—Me parece bien—respondió sin dudar—mañana iré por mis cosas.

—Por hoy quédate conmigo a dormir, cuando traigas tus cosas, escogerás una habitación. Iré por un pijama de Tyki para que puedas cambiarte.

Mana se fue, dejando a Allen solo con Road aun abrazados.

—¿En serio te quedarás?

—Es lo mejor, ahora siento que pertenezco más a este lugar.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso Allen.

La felicidad de Road era totalmente evidente. Permanecieron abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que Mana regresó.

—Road, ¿por qué no te vas a cambiar mientras Allen hace lo mismo?

Allen, aunque no muy conforme, soltó a Road para que fuera a cambiarse.

Mana le dio a Allen el pijama y fue a cambiarse igualmente.

Una vez listo, Mana tomó a Allen de la mano y lo subió a la cama con él, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado quedarte.

—Me alegro que me hayas invitado a quedarme.

Ambos rieron.

—Y no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿qué hay entre tú y Road?

—¿Cómo que qué hay? No hay nada—tartamudeó y bajó la vista.

—Cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Qué sientes por Road?

—¿Qué siento por Road?

—¿Nunca te lo habías preguntado? ¿Por qué no lo piensas ahora? Noté que no querías que ella se alejara de tu lado.

—Es que ella me tranquiliza, me ha apoyado mucho durante todo este tiempo y ahora no sé por qué siento que me hace falta, es como si la necesitara a mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

—¿Me…gusta?

—Eso es lo que parece. Sabes que a ella le gustas también, ¿no?

—De eso ya no estoy tan seguro, hoy estuvo muy extraña, usualmente siempre me abraza y hoy no fue así, cada vez que creí que lo haría, se detenía. Ella no es así.

—Allen, una chica enamorada pasa por muchas cosas, además ella cree que no te gusta su presencia.

—Pero eso no es así, su presencia no me molesta para nada.

—¿Y has hecho algo para que ella lo crea?

—Creo que no, excepto por lo de hoy.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque la susodicha entró de nuevo a la habitación con un pijama largo y blanco con gorrito incluido.

—Ella acostumbra a dormir conmigo varias veces a la semana y hoy que estás aquí no puede ser la excepción.

Ella se recostó en los brazos de Mana, del otro lado de dónde estaba Allen. Road miró una vez más a Allen antes de esconder su rostro. Allen sonrió.

Por la mañana, Allen sentía que nunca había dormido mejor como esa noche, se sentía tan descansado y relajado que no quería levantarse, aunque en verdad se moría de hambre. Se acurrucó más al brazo de Mana. ¿Brazo de Mana? Eso no parecía un brazo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente para encontrar otro par de ojos azulados viéndolo con… ¿amor?

—Buenos días, Allen.

—Buenos días…Road…

La tenía bien abrazada por la espalda y pegada a su cuerpo. No sabía –ni quería saber- cómo soltarla, pero al verla tan cerca, quiso hacer algo. Sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente le dio un pequeño beso. Al alejarse de ella, Road lo veía con duda.

—Allen…

El chico no supo cómo, pero al siguiente segundo, Road estaba sobre de él, pero no pudo preguntar ni hacer nada ya que la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Era Sheryl con una cara de ira total y Tyki.

—¡Así que esa foto que me mostró el Conde era real! ¡Tú! ¡Allen Walker! ¿Qué le haces a mi hija?

—Sheryl, ¿no crees que es al revés? —preguntó Tyki al ver la posición en la que estaban.

—¡No me importa! —gritó Sheryl, mientras tomaba a Road y se la llevaba de allí.

—Creo que la vas a tener difícil chico, ¿estás seguro de que quieres vivir aquí?

—Si puedo estar más cerca de Road, entonces sí.

—Qué romántico—se burló Tyki.

El desayuno de ese día transcurrió lleno de burlas para los dos y claro que también de miradas asesinas de parte de Sheryl hacia Allen.

Ese mismo día Road acompañó a Allen por sus cosas, y ya de regreso al arca mientras aún estaban dentro de la puerta de Road, Allen no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo. Sabía que Mana tenía razón con lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Road al darse cuenta de su mirada.

—Road, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —lo dijo tan rápido y sin dividir las palabras que Road por poco y no lo entendía.

—¿Acaso crees que diría que no?

Allen la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Eso fue un sí?

—Por supuesto que es un sí.

Llegaron al arca tomados de la mano.

—Hay una habitación vacía al lado de la mía, ¿la quieres?

—Así estaré más cerca de ti.

—Eres romántico cuando te lo propones.

—En realidad, ni siquiera yo sabía que podía serlo.

Road se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso.

Mientras arreglaban la habitación, aparecieron Mana, Neah, Tyki y Sheryl.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente junto a la habitación de mi Road? —se quejó Sheryl como siempre.

—Porque Allen es mi novio—respondió Road como si nada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya, ya—tranquilizó Tyki a Sheryl, llevándoselo de ahí.

—Creo que necesitaremos preparar una boda pronto—mencionó Neah.

—Sobre todo antes de que decidan dormir en la misma habitación—agregó Mana.

—Entonces hay que apresurarnos.

Road sintió que Allen tomó su mano y la miraba con una hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa venía desde el fondo de su corazón y ahora le pertenecía.


End file.
